smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Madotsuki
Madotsuki is the main character from a Japanese Indie game called "Yume Nikki". Special Moves B- Medamaude It just like Meta Knight's Down B, but with 2 different. It's start with a punch and ends with a slap. Move Origin Medamaude is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. It allows you to teleport to the Warp Room anywhere you are. Side + B - Bicycle Lets clarify Mado's Bicycle to Wario's Bike. Once you choose a side your can't true back. If you do The Bicycle in the air, you boost downwards. You can cancel it by crashing into a wall or by pressing A or B. You can also jump while riding, no double jump. Move Origin Bicycle is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. With it, Madotsuki can move faster than usual. Up + B - Witch Once you start pressing Up + B, you gain a boost upwards. Once airborne when you go up you get gradually slower. And when you go down you gradually get faster. With enough speed, you get hurt the opponent when their touch you, the faster, the stronger. You can stop it by pressing A or B, getting hit, crashing into a wall, or by losing enough speed . Move Origin Witch is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. With it, Madotsuki can hover a short distance from the floor. Down + B - Fat When she turn Fat, she gain weight and falling speed. When landing, she dose something similar to King DeDeDe's Up B. Pressing A can make her stomach growl for multiple hits. It also work while walking or jumping. Mado also gain this side smash with lots of lag and power. She get thin again by pressing B or waiting 15 seconds. After that, you have to wait 10 seconds to be Fat again. Move Origin Fat is one of the effects of Yume Nikki. It doesn't have any practical use. Final Smash - Dream's End Madostuki open this unexpected thing next to her. This "thing" is in place until it suck in ONE nearby person. If it doesn't do so for 20 seconds, it just disappears. You can also place it in the air for some edgeguarder(LOL). Taunts Down Taunt- Cat Meow. Side Taunt- Plays the flute. Up Taunt- Head comes off and spins... ''Character Description'' Madotsuki (窓付き) is the player character in Yume Nikki. She is the only character in Yume Nikki with an official name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Fans speculate that she is young - anywhere from a young child to an early teen - although arguments can be made for any age. Madotsuki is a playable character in the fighting game M.U.G.E.N, and in fan games and artwork she is commonly portrayed wielding her iconic kitchen knife. Moveset 'Ground' attacks 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Stabs forward with the knife. When she's fat, her stomach growls. *Dash attack - Slides and kicks her feet out *Forward tilt - Hair becomes poop and 3 flies fly forward *Up tilt - Turns into a frog and jumps up *Down tilt - Turns into a disembodied head and rolls forward 'Smash' *Forward smash - Turns into a lamp and headbutts forward. When she's fat, she lunges forward. *Up smash - Rains around her then she turns into a demon and produces lightning *Down smash - Wobbles up and down 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Turns into a neon light and shocks the opponent multiple times *Forward aerial - Turns into Yuki-onna and throws snow forward *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Ground pounds 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with Medamaude *Pummel - Punches the foe *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up and punches upward with Medamaude *Down throw - Flies off the screen and slams the opponent down Role In The Subspace Emissary TBA Trivia *This might be the first time Madotsuki appeared in a Youtube Poop due to becoming an Internet Meme or that Chincherrinas is a fan of Yume Nikki. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Japanese Category:Video Game Character Category:Offensive Category:Cults Category:Starter Character Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Yume Nikki Category:Kids Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Sorta-Human